Of Quidditch and Sarcasm
by TheDuchessOfDarkness
Summary: Ginny is engaged to Oliver Wood. She knows that she'll live happily ever after with him, but can't dump her other boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. She's dreamed of the perfect love her whole life. Will she find out who she has it with before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Well this will be my first fanfiction that I've ever written. I know it won't be that great but bare with me. It's my first go! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Now that Ginny Weasley is engaged to the perfect Quidditch star of a boyfriend. She thinks it's time to end her affair with Draco Malfoy. It's a simple decision, Oliver will save her from her bad-girl tendancies and they'll live happily ever after. But Draco seems to know the side of Ginny she's afraid to unleash. She's been dreaming of the perfect love her whole life, but will she figure out who she found it with before she loses both Oliver and Draco? Based roughlyon the book **Love Like That** by Amanda Hill.

**

* * *

**

**Of Quidditch and Sarcasm**

By: TheDuchessOfDarkness

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**

I snuggled closer to the man lying next to me in my bed. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. Almost immediately, his arm slung over my shoulders, pulling me tighter against him. I smiled against his chest. These were the moments that I lived for in my life, holding the man that I love, just feeling his embrace. The man next to me brought out the good that I harbored deep inside. He rescued me from myself; he makes me want to be a better person.

Just as I was falling into a stupor, there was a light tapping at my window. Who in the world would be sending owls at three in the morning? I looked over at the man who was asleep. It was rare to have him home with me, being so busy with Quidditch tournaments and matches meant never seeing him, unless he miraculously found a break. I sighed and flung back the covers, grabbing his button up shirt on the way to the window. After I had secured one button on the shirt, the owl flew through the window, and zoomed around my head. Immediately, I recognized the owl.

I grabbed his leg and snatched the parchment tied around his ankle. The bird went mad and began to squawk. Cursing under my breath, I threw the bird out of the window, not giving a care if he fell to his death. Then, I ripped open the letter held together with a wax snake.

_**Ginny, **_

**_Pansy is away for the weekend, tending to more Gringott's banks in France. Owl me._**

_**-Draco**_

**_P.S. Say "hi" to Wood for me._**

I rolled my eyes. The nerve of him, he knew Oliver was here all of this week. The prat was not to contact me at any case. I ripped the parchment into shreds and threw them out the open window. Knowing Draco as well as I do, I knew that he wouldn't end with just one owl. He would send them until I replied, and if I never did, he would bang down my door. Well, he would at least if Oliver wasn't in town.

I ran a hand through my hair and walked over to the desk on the other side of the bedroom. After I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, I scribbled back a message prick.

_**Draco,**_

**_Go find someone else to screw while Pansy isn't here. My boyfriend is in town._**

_**-Ginny**_

I opened the cage to let out Gwen. I tied the letter around her ankle and opened the window for her. Satisfied with my response, I smiled to myself. But as I turned around and saw Oliver lying in my bed fast asleep, my smile seemed to falter. There was the man that I had been deceiving for more than a year and a half. Right after we had met and began our courtship, Draco Malfoy came into my life.

As I was sitting in my desk at work, welcoming all owls for my boss, Silvia Monson, a man in very fine dress robes came strolling into the lobby. One look at him and I could feel my pulse accelerate. He wasn't extraordinarily handsome, but he had an aura around him that oozed power, self-confidence and control. He looked familiar. I kept trying to hold onto my quill, writing out responding owls, but just knowing the man was in the same room as me made my hands sweat.

"If I have something to drop for Silvia, would I leave it with you?"

I looked up from my parchment, and my jaw dropped. After a few incoherent mumbles, I somehow managed to nod my head. How idiotic could I be? It's not like I had never talked to a boy, excuse me, man in my life. My family was full of them, and I had my fair share of boyfriends, but for some reason, I was at a loss. The man smiled at me, and all of a sudden, my senses snapped back.

"Yeah. I mean yes, you can leave your, erm, package with me. I'll make sure that Silvia gets it," I nearly shouted.

"And why do you think it's a package I'm dropping off?"

I bit my lip, "Well, if you were just delivering a simple letter, you would have sent it with an owl. Anything else would go inside a box to be delivered, hence you bringing in a package."

As if on cue, he dumped a package on my desk. "You've been at this job far too long."

"And you look as if you've just left your bride at the alter," I snapped back.

He looked at me, quite taken back. Maybe he was surprised that I would talk to him in such a harsh tone. He quirked an eyebrow at me and rested both hands on the desk.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't."

"Ginny! What on earth are you doing! Quit fraternizing with that bloke and get back to the owls!" Silvia yelled from her office.

The man looked down at me and sneered, "Come to lunch with me." It wasn't a question, it wasn't a statement, it was a command, and I was happy to oblige.

"Nah! I'm taking my lunch break now, Silvia!" I shouted to my boss. Boy, was I in for it when I got back. I shot the man a smile and stood up from my desk. I had never been so bold to my boss in my entire life, but this man seemed to take away all rational thought from me.

"Now since I'm going to lunch with you, will you tell me your name?" I asked as he held the door open for me.

"Well I would have thought it was obvious Weasley."

Instantly I recognized that voice. It was a miracle that I had not noticed it before. But before I could say anything Draco Malfoy had slung his arm around my waist and apparated us away from Monson Event Planning.

Lunch with Draco wasn't as unbearable as I was expecting. He was actually good company. And to find that we had loads in common wasn't as horrifying as I would have thought back in my fifth year. We both shared a dry, sarcastic humor, and together we were unbearable. When he walked me back to my office, we stopped at an ice cream parlor.

"Um, Malfoy, I just wanted to let you know, that I kinda have a boyfriend. It's nothing serious, but I just thought you should know."

Draco looked up from his ice cream and sneered, "You didn't think that was a date did you? No bother, I have a girl friend too. Anyways, we're just going to be friends. Right Weasley?"

Just friends, that's all there was to it. He had a girlfriend. I had a boyfriend. Plain and simple. He kept me company while Oliver was away on Quidditch business, and I was his friend when Pansy Parkinson was out of town or busy. But after spending a good two months as just friends, we eventually became friends with benefits. Not that my feelings for Oliver had changed, or that he was no longer my boyfriend. I just had needs that couldn't be filled with my boyfriend gone for the majority of our relationship.

It began one night after a party and far too many shots of firewhiskey, Draco had walked my drunken self home. Once we managed to get into my flat that I shared with two other girls, he led me to the bathroom. As I lay hunched over the toilet barfing my brains out, he held my hair for me and rubbed my back. Of course this is the only thing that I remembered that night. But when I woke up in the morning, and turned to my side, there he was fast asleep.

A small smile appeared on my face, and I crept out of bed, not wanting to wake him. Who knows how late he stayed up to wait on me? I brushed my teeth, and took a shower, when I came out in my towel. He was lying on the bed, hands tucked underneath his head.

"Did the shower wake you?" I asked as I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

He shook his head, and then sat up. I found this rather odd, because usually I can't get him to shut up, but at that moment, I couldn't get him to talk. I gently touched his arm, and he looked at me.

"Hey what's wrong, Draco?" I whispered.

Sneering at me, he brushed my hand away, and then after what seemed a slight hesitation, placed his hand on my bare shoulder. He began to rub small circles on my shoulder, and then his hands found his way to my back.

"You want to know what's wrong Ginny?" He asked. He didn't wait for me to respond, but continued on. "While you were in that shower, the only thing that I could seem to think about was joining you and screwing your brains out."

I laughed, thinking he was just joking, for he usually joked about becoming sexual with me on numerous occasions. But when I looked up at his eyes I knew that he was serious. Suddenly a fire lit up in me, and I wanted nothing more than to make his words true.

"I could always get back in the shower." I said as I dropped my towel and walked back into the bathroom. Draco wasn't far behind.

And so it had continued for nearly two years. When Oliver and Pansy were not around, Draco and I would see each other, screw each other, and do everything together. But when Oliver was in town, or Pansy was with Draco, we didn't know each other. It was just that easy. Oliver had never formally met Draco after graduating, the same with Pansy and myself. For them to suspect Draco and me of having illicit relations would be slim to none.

As I stared at Oliver, after I had rejoined him in bed, I couldn't help but wonder why he was still with me. I had to be the most dishonest woman he had ever met, and yet, he still showered me with love and adoration that I didn't deserve.

One night, while I was with Draco, the guilt I felt when I was with Oliver had found me again while I was with Draco. I couldn't help but feeling sick at my behavior, and I had begun to cry. He woke from his sleep and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

I couldn't answer him, I couldn't let him know the guilt I was feeling. When we first slept together, Draco and I agreed that we would not let our sexual relations get serious. But deep down, I knew that we were already far too serious.

"I don't know," I whispered back to him.

I felt him nod, and he pulled me closer still. Then he did something I never expected. He kissed me lightly on the forehead and found my hand, and laced his fingers through mine.

"Ginny?" Oliver whispered groggily.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"I want you to get some sleep, okay? I've got a big day planned for us tomorrow. I don't want to waste any time we have together these two weeks alright?"

I nodded my head and snuggled closer to him. The only thing that could make me feel better was having Oliver wrap his arms around me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As with most people I would love to know what you think! Please leave a review so I know that I'm not completely ruining Harry Potter Fandom. 


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter... If I did, I would be doing tons of interviews because The Half Blood Prince is coming out in 14 days! Woohoo!

* * *

**Of Quidditch and Sarcasm**

By: TheDuchessofDarkness

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"You better watch yourself, Ginny," my roommate Hera said the next morning.

I looked up from the Daily Prophet and raised an eyebrow. This statement really didn't surprise me, Hera claimed that she was from a long line of well respected seers, but the only person who believed her was herself. She would often come up with vague warnings, telling us to 'Watch our back' or to 'Stay away from the number 23'.

"What are you talking about?"

She tucked her blonde hair behind her ears, "This just came this morning, right before Oliver left for his run. He recognized the owl, Ginny. Have you ever thought that maybe Draco has business relations with Quidditch teams?"

"Why would he use his own personal owl for business?" I asked.

"Why would he use anything else?"

"Did Oliver say anything about the owl?"

She shook her head, "No, he stared a bit at the owl, I think trying to peg the owner, but he just went on tying his trainers. He really wasn't in much of a talking mood this morning. Something's bothering him, or he's got a lot on his plate right now."

Hera walked over from the counter and handed me a letter. Immediately, I ripped it open, wanting to know why Draco refused to leave me alone while Oliver was in town.

_**Ginny-**_

**_Hope you're having a wonderful time pleasing your boyfriend in bed. Just remember, he can't be half as good as me._**

_**-Draco**_

I wanted to scream. Draco had some guts to send me letters like this, when he knows that Oliver could see any of them. If I ever sent something like this to him when he was with Pansy, I wouldn't hear the end of it. It was time to give him a taste of his own medicine. Grabbing the nearest quill I could find, I scribbled a message back to Draco.

_**Draco Darling,**_

_**He may not be half as good as you, but he is by far larger than you. And that makes up for his lack of skills.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny**_

Satisfied with my witty comment, I grabbed Hera's owl that was perched on the window.

"What do you think you're doing? Katrina isn't ready to fly today. I just checked her aura this morning; she's far too stressed out!" Hera practically shouted as she lunged for the bird I had just thrown out the window.

"Sorry it's urgent!"

She stuck her head out of the window, watching as her bird fell helplessly, and then finally picked up the strength to fly. Knowing how Hera felt about her stupid owl, there would definitely be an argument after this little episode.

"You nearly killed my beautiful owl!"

"Oh come off it! It's alive still! Or did you not see its wings flapping like mad?"

"Her wings were flapping like mad because you threw her out of a window!"

I didn't respond to her last comment. There was no sense in arguing with Hera, she would continue until she either won, or her opponent grew too tired of fighting.

"Whatever. I'm sorry I threw your bloody owl out the window. When Oliver comes back tell him I'm in the shower. If Draco owls again don't let Oliver see the letter."

Hera rolled her eyes, "What kind of idiot do you take me for? Why don't I just tell Oliver all about how you've been going behind his back and shagging Draco Malfoy of all people? I'm not stupid Ginny."

"Yes you are," Emmy, my other roommate said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

Emmy laughed and walked over to the ice box and grabbed the pitcher of orange juice.

"You heard me. You're stupid."

Now it was Hera's turn to rant on Emmy, "How dare you say something that horrible and rude to me? I thought we were friends!"

Rolling my eyes, I left the room, thankful for the distraction Emmy had caused between mine and Hera's fight. Don't get me wrong, I love my roommates, but at times they can get a little more than I can bear.

Take Hera for example, the girl has more black in her wardrobe than a death eater; she's constantly burning incense and having séances in cemeteries by herself. Occasionally she'll try to drag me or Emmy along, but most of the time she says it will 'Make the Spirits feel unwelcome' with so many people there. She's a complete slob as well. Whenever I go into her bathroom, there are globs of toothpaste plastered against her sink, and hair stuck onto her shower wall, as if it were a decoration.

Emmy's a completely different story. She loves men, any guy that would just smile at her, is automatically her 'soul mate'. Along with her keen interest in men, she's a fashion goddess. I've known her for since I graduated from Hogwarts and not once have I seen her wear the same outfit twice. She's a total neat freak, if we happen to leave a crumb on the floor, she'll be using every cleaning spell she knows for the next hour and a half.

Emmy and Hera met in a class about palm reading, or something of that nature. Hera was there thinking it would help her contact more spirits, and tune her 'Inner Eye'. But Emmy was there only to pick up new men. The two quickly became friends, and one night at the opening of a new restaurant in town, I met them. We've been best friends and living together ever since.

As I made my way back to the bedroom, I headed straight for my bathroom. After last nights activities, I needed a good shower. Right when I stepped into the shower, I heard a faint, 'Pop'. Naturally, I thought it was Oliver, too tired to make his run back to the house, so he had apparated. I made a good lather in my hands, and then began to wash my hair. After shutting my eyes to rinse out my hair, I felt a breeze, and instantly knew that Oliver had decided to join me. As you would expect, a smile had crept onto my lips.

I felt a pair of lips, slowly attack my shoulders. It took every bone in my body to ignore Oliver's attempts; I was trying to take a shower after all.

"One would think that you would be tired from last night and your run this morning," I said breathlessly.

"And what exactly did you do last night?"

Immediately, I froze. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Draco.

"What do you think you're doing here! Do you realize that Oliver can walk in at any minute and then we'd both be screwed!" I whispered.

"Nice to see you too," he sneered.

"I'm serious Draco! What are you doing here?"

"I came to remind you that no one can top me in bed," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you kidding me? You came all the way over here for that? That's ridiculous! Now leave!"

He folded his arms over his chest, "Make me."

"If I have to apparate you out of here myself I will."

"Be my guest. Apparate away, Weasley."

I knew that I was getting no where, so I rinsed out my hair, and then shoved him out of the shower. After I turned off the tap I hopped out and wrapped a towel around me. I hadn't even noticed that Draco too, was naked. The man really infuriated me at times.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked in desperation.

He simply pointed to the door leading to the bed room. What was he playing at? Did he want Oliver to find out about him? I stomped out of the bedroom and shoved myself into some clothes, grabbed the monster's clothes then headed back to the bathroom.

"I can't believe you, I hope you know that I'm mad at you right?" I said as I put Draco's clothes on for him. Lazy man.

He nodded his head, "It will only make you more aggressive in bed next time."

"You did all this to excite your sex life? Is Pansy really that bad?"

He shook his head, "No, but you are."

That was the end of the road. I kneed him in the balls, and grabbed my wand. I apparated us back to his apartment.

* * *

"I hope you're happy Malfoy!" I said as I pushed him onto the couch.

"Why did you have to knee me in the nuts? I didn't do anything!"

I sat down on his back, holding him in place so that he would listen to me. "You think that you didn't do anything? What if Oliver had walked in and saw you and me in the shower together? Hmm? What would have happened then? I would have lost the best thing that's ever happened to me, and you would be to blame."

"I don't see what the problem is, then I would be able to have you all to myself!" He shouted into the sofa cushion.

"Oh so it's okay for you to have a girlfriend, but it's not okay for me to have a boyfriend?"

There was silence. For the first time I can remember, Draco had nothing to say. I shook my head.

"I'm going back to my house, I don't want to hear, or see you till Oliver leaves. You got that?"

I felt him nod his head underneath me. I got up and reached for my wand. But before I could apparate away, Draco stood up and grabbed me around the waist.

"What do you wa-" I started, but was cut off by his lips touching mine.

To say that Draco was a bad kisser would be lying. Every time he kisses me my insides turn to goo. He has this way of making me feel like I'm sixteen years old again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Draco was right, the anger I was harboring towards him was only fueling the passion that seemed to exist between us.

This was a very passionate man. Just one touch from him could make you forget about any troubles you were having, and focus on him, and only him. He was amazing. We fumbled back onto the couch, gripping for each other's clothing. And needless to say, what started out as a kiss, ended up needing a few contraceptive charms.

* * *

When I got back to the house about and hour later, Oliver was sitting on my bed. He looked fresh from the shower, and a look of concern was spread across his face when he saw me. Instantly, he got off the bed and pulled me close, pressing a tender kiss to my forehead.

"Oh God, where were you? I was worried sick. There was no note or anything, so naturally I was thinking the worse. Are you alright?"

I nodded my head as he smoothed back my hair. I love Oliver, I really do, but for some reason, I can't get rid of Draco. Not because he is persistent, but because I can never bring myself to tell him off. I latched onto Oliver and rested my head against his chest.

"I love you Ginny," he whispered.

I pulled away from him and smiled, "I love you too."

He beamed, "Why don't you get ready? I'm taking you, Hera, Emmy, and Collin out tonight."

"Collin? You hate taking Collin places. What gives?"

"I just feel like spending a little time with you and the people you love. I haven't seen you in forever because of the blasted tournaments, and I want you to be happy tonight. And it's an expensive restaurant, so I got you something special to wear."

He walked over to my closet and pulled out a long white box, and handed it to me.

"Go on, open it," he said. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. He was adorable.

Inside the box was a short, black, sleeveless, empire waist dress. I was amazed that Oliver had such taste in women's clothing.

"The saleslady helped me pick it out," he admitted.

I turned to him and smiled, "It's perfect." I placed a kiss on his lips.

"Well go on! Get ready!" He said, taking the dress from me and pushing me to the bathroom.

"Oliver! Incase you hadn't noticed, it's one in the afternoon!"

"Yes, and in the amount of time it takes Emmy to get ready, we'll be out of here by four. We have reservations at five!"

"Alright! I'm going!" I said. As I headed to the bathroom, Oliver gave me a quick slap on my bum.

"Will you zip me up?" I asked as I emerged from the bathroom.

Oliver looked up from the book he was reading in the corner, and smiled at me.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, and I smiled. I never thought I was beautiful, but when Oliver looked at me that way, there wasn't a doubt in my mind. He seemed to stare at me for what felt like an eternity. His smile never faded.

"Well are you going to zip me up or not?" I teased.

He shook from his reverie and laughed a little. When he finished zipping me up, he rested his hands on my shoulders. Slowly, he began trailing them lightly up and down my arms, making goose bumps form on my skin. I turned around, and Oliver captured me in a searing kiss.

"Now you've got lipstick all over your lips," I giggled, wiping away the red from his lips.

"It's alright, I think the way it got there was well worth it."

I smiled, "Let me go reapply my lipstick and then we can drag Emmy and Hera out of here."

As I looked in the mirror after reapplying my lipstick, I felt sick. There I was. Chin-length, wavy auburn hair. A black barrette holding back hair on the left side of my face. Smokey eye make-up. I wished I felt as good as I looked on the outside, on the inside. The repercussions of my earlier tryst with Draco had just caught up with me. And I felt sick. I didn't deserve the man who was out there waiting for me.

When I came out of the bathroom, I tried my best to plaster a smile on my face. But lucky for me, Oliver could see right through it.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

As I slipped on my shoes I just shook my head, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little hungry. Are the others ready?"

"Yeah, Hera and Emmy are out waiting in the kitchen, and Collin said he'd meet us at the restaurant. Are you sure you're okay though, Ginny?"

I nodded, "I'm fine, just hungry." I repeated.

He nodded, "Alright, don't worry, tonight's going to be wonderful."

I smiled, hoping that he was right.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews **RainFalls007**, **Audre**, and **Miss.Bell2009**. Once again, please review I love to hear what you all think! 


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews ya'll! It really helps me to update knowing that I'm not just doing it for myself, but other people. This chapter is a little longer than the others. I couldn't make it into two chapters, since it all kinda went together. I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Of Quidditch and Sarcasm**

By: TheDuchessofDarkness

* * *

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

"How long are you staying this time, Oliver?" Collin asked later that night as we were all eating dinner. "Because I've been thinking about this a lot lately-"

"You've been thinking?" Hera interrupted.

"No. Let me finish. Oliver, I've been thinking that you're not here enough. It's a damn shame that you and Ginny have to spend so much time apart, when you two are obviously crazy about each other."

He looked at me and smiled, "Well, I've got one important thing to do here, and then I'm afraid I have to report back to training." Oliver scratched his head. "We've got a group of rookies coming in this season, and we need to train them before the season starts."

"I didn't know you were leaving so soon," I said.

He took a sip of his wine, "I didn't either, but Davidson just owled me this morning while you were out. Where were you by the way? You were gone for quite some time."

I heard Hera or Emmy choke on their drink. Thoughts began swarming around my head on what I was really doing. Draco and his amazing body. Nearly breaking the couch. Buttons flying off of Draco's shirt.

* * *

"So much for not wanting to see me till Wood leaves," Draco said in between kisses.

"Shut-up," I muttered as Draco lifted my shirt above my head.

* * *

"I went and visited my mother. I haven't seen her in a while," I finally said.

I looked over the rim of my glass and saw Hera shaking her head at me. What did she expect me to say? Oh I was shagging Draco Malfoy. And just pass it off as no big deal? I hardly think that Oliver would find it as 'No Big Deal'.

"Oh! And how is your mother? I've been meaning to owl her. Since I talked to your dad a couple of days ago, I've wanted to catch up with her."

"You talked to my dad? When?" I asked.

He looked down at his salad and began picking at it, "Oh you know. I was just down at the Ministry making a few stops, and I ran into you dad."

"And knowing your father, I'm sure Oliver literally ran into him," Collin added.

Instantly, Hera slapped Collin on the back of the head, "Shut up."

"What? It's only the truth! Every time Ginny's father gets a new muggle contraption, he gets so excited he could run into a wall," Emmy piped in.

"Hey, at least my father has a hobby!"

"He does have a hobby! But you don't stay long enough at our family dinners to know what that is! Tell me Ginny, why do you always leave my family dinners early?"

"She leaves early so she can come to my place! You're family is boring," Collin said.

"Yeah! Well my father can't exactly have a hobby, because he's dead!" Hera said sternly.

Silence then settled on the table. Emmy was shaking her head at the stupidity Hera possessed. I looked over at Oliver who had his face buried in his hands. I reached over and placed my hand on his back.

"I'm sorry about all this," I whispered into his ear.

Shaking his head he said, "No. Don't be, I knew fully well that there would be at least one row tonight with all four of you here. It's actually good that they are fighting, it means they are enjoying themselves."

"Why don't we just skip desert and go somewhere?" I suggested.

"Well I wanted to take you out dancing, but I don't know if I they are willing to go out again," he said, tilting his head towards Emmy, Hera, and Collin, who were talking, quite animatedly.

"How 'bout we just go for a walk?"

* * *

"I'm really sorry about dinner. I know you wish that they were more civilized sometimes," I said as we walked down the street.

Oliver laced his fingers through mine and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of my hand. "Ginny, I love your roommates, you know that. Every meal we have with them always is a dinner and a show."

I smiled. "Not everyone thinks they're as entertaining as you."

"Well who would that be?"

In all the time I've spent with Oliver, he's never once said anything about my roommates. He thinks they're all loveable, and interesting. He wouldn't have them any other way. He says the guys on the team aren't half as fun as them. Draco says that they are annoying and need to get real jobs instead of working at stores and restaurants.

* * *

"My God, it's only September but you would think it was January with this freezing weather. But those friends of yours, I don't even know why we bother to invite them along with us," Draco said as we walked out of the club. "Every bloody time, they always get in a cat fight and get us thrown out! You'd think they'd grow up once they hit twenty."

I laced my arm through Draco's, "Just because you were forced to grow up when you were twenty because you inherited a very successful and expensive company, doesn't mean that the world grew up with you. I mean look at Harry for example. The guy had to save the wizarding world and grow up when he was eleven!"

He snorted, "I will not compare myself with Potter or any of his cronies. It still amazes me that you were once in love with the guy."

"We've been over this before. It was an infatuation. Come on, he was practically the first guy I saw that wasn't one of my brothers. And with those eyes? How could I possibly not be infatuated with him?"

"So I take it eyes are your weakness?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'm a sucker for them. After staring at my ugly brown eyes for twenty-one years you are fascinated with different eye colors."

He squeezed my arm gently, "You know, after staring at my dull, grey, eyes for twenty-two years, I don't think brown is so bad."

I looked up at him, "Is Draco Malfoy paying me a compliment? Quick call the Prophet, this is a monumental moment in history!"

"I've given you loads of compliments before!" He stopped walking and looked down at me.

"I hate being short," I muttered under my breath.

I looked up at him and stared into his steel, grey eyes. The man just had such confidence and was so sure of who he was, and what he was going to do with his life. I envied him on every aspect of this.

"Say something," I whispered, putting my toes together, but still keeping the eye contact.

He remained silent. The only time Draco didn't talk was when he had food in his mouth, or was insanely pissed off. Judging by his features, I didn't think he was pissed off. And I knew for sure that he didn't have food in his mouth. I looked down at my feet and began to shuffle them against the concrete sidewalk.

"It's cold," I said, now noticing for the first time the freezing temperature.

Then I felt his warm fingers gently lift my chin up. Once again, I was greeting by those intoxicating grey eyes. We stood like that for several minutes. The noise of the city seemed to evaporate around us, and the only two people that existed in that moment was us. No Pansy or Oliver. No roommates. Just Draco and myself. Slowly, his lips covered mine, and we were completely shut out from the world.

* * *

"Oh, Ron. He thinks they're all mental. But what he doesn't realize is that his wife is a missing a few screws," I said.

Oliver chuckled, "Yeah, never quite understood how he and Luna got together. Granted, I don't know either very well."

"Well, see my theory is that they're both so oblivious to the outside world, that they are a perfect match. They are free to do whatever they enjoy doing. That might explain why they already have three kids after three years of marriage."

"Giving your parents a run for their money, eh?"

I nodded, smiling, "Hey. Since we skipped out on desert, do you think that we could go someplace?"

Oliver kissed my hand and nodded, "Of course."

* * *

"Ginny, I still don't understand how you can be so in love with vanilla ice cream! It's boring," Oliver said.

"Yes, but according to research, it is still the most popular ice cream flavor!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yes, well I still feel that kiwi-lime is the best flavor."

"Yeah, if you're an old man who has to squash his fruit to a nice cream because you can't chew."

He narrowed his eyes when he looked at me, but then offered a nice smile as he began to spoon out his ice cream. I had a feeling that I had one that 'argument'. I know he always let's me win, but winning is winning after all. I smiled brightly at him.

"You want to know how victory tastes?" I said holding my ice cream cone out to him.

He kept his mouth in a thin line, and shook his head. Could he be any cuter? The hazel green eyes, that light brown, wavy hair. His fantastically sculpted body. I walked over to him and stuck the cone in his face, naturally he resisted. This continued on till I finally smashed a little of the cone onto his lips.

"Oh I am so sorry! Here let me get that for you!"

"Oh no you don't woman! I've known you for too long, and in case you've forgotten, you did this on our first date." He pointed to the ice cream parlor behind me.

I turned away from him and looked at the building. Indeed it was where we had our first date. And I had smashed ice cream in his face then to get a good snog. Embarrassed I turned back to face him.

"You want to know something Ginny? Collin made a good point tonight. Us being apart so much, it's not very fair to you," he said, wiping his face with a handkerchief.

I nodded my head, unsure of where he was going with this.

"I've been thinking a lot about you lately actually. I don't know if our living arrangement is the best thing for us right now."

"Well I think it's kind of working out nicely, I mean I'm happy, aren't you happy?"

"Not exactly," he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

I felt like I was going to throw up. Here it comes, the big break-up. He's finally realized that the age difference is horrendous, that I'm too immature, and that he should be with someone more beautiful, smarter, and who has a better job than me.

"Well, why did you keep me in the dark? I mean I would have liked to know what you thought once in a while. We are in a relationship after all. These are the kind of things we should talk to each other about."

He put a finger to my lips, and pulled his left hand from his pocket. He held up a diamond ring and smiled at me.

"Ginny, I can't stand the thought of being away from you, knowing that any minute, some guy can snatch you up. I don't think that I can live my life without you. I'm unhappy, because I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore, I want you to be my wife. You're an amazing woman, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Are you sure you want to marry me?"

Oliver laughed, "Of course, I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't."

"Well, you know that a lot of people end up getting divorces these days. They say nothing lasts," I said.

He took my hand and slipped the, what looked like a two-karat, diamond ring on my finger.

"I love you, Ginny. And that's not going to change."

"I love you, too. Oliver, I really do love you," I whispered.

"So is that a yes?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course!" I yelled and flung my arms around him. He grabbed my waist and spun me around on the sidewalk, earning us a few concerned stares from passersby.

"That's why I went and saw your father, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't even ask to marry his only daughter. You're parents have been really good to me these past few years."

"You know they love you right? Mum even said that even though she couldn't get me to be with Harry, she's glad I found you. Perfect, I believe, was the word she described you with."

He laughed, "Well then, it's a good thing I'm joining the family. But there is some bad news," he said seriously. "Remember that training camp I told you about? Well, it's going to be for three months. No breaks."

"Well I'll come with you then," I said, as if it were the simplest solution in the world.

"Ginny, they're going to be working us like dogs. I'll only be able to sleep and play Quidditch for three months. I don't want to drag you all the way out to Scotland just so you can sit in a hotel waiting for me to come back and sleep."

"I'll be fine really," I said.

"Ginny I promise that right when I get back we'll get married. While I'm gone you can plan the wedding. It's the perfect plan. I won't let you down, okay?"

I nodded my head, the looked down at the ground. This would give me the chance to break everything off with Draco. Oliver would never have to find out, we would still be as perfect as we are now.

"Hey," he said, tilting my chin upwards. I looked in his eyes, and for a split second I could have sworn I saw those steel-grey eyes. "We've waited this long, what's a few more months? We've got the rest of our lives to spend together."

And I believed him. With every fiber in my body, I believed the words that came out of Oliver's mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled his wand out from his pocket and apparated us back to my place.

* * *

"Do you have any secrets from me?" I whispered to Oliver, later that night in bed.

He stroked my arm delicately, "What do you mean?"

"Secrets. Things you don't tell me. Big, bad things that could ruin our relationship if you told me."

"No, Ginny, I don't have any secrets from you."

"Well, if somehow down the road, you got a secret, would you tell me?"

"Ginny? What are you talking about?"

I shook my head. I was being silly, of course Oliver didn't have secrets from me. I was the one who was keeping things from him.

"It's nothing. Just a little nervous about all of this."

He stopped stroking my arm and took my hands in his, "Ginny, what do I have to do to convince you that I love you, and only you?"

I felt the tears fall slowly down my cheeks, and he was there to brush them away. He kissed away my tears, whispering 'I love you' over and over. And I knew that he did.

That night with Oliver had to be the happiest day I can remember. Amazing as it sounds, we didn't have sex that night. Instead, Oliver just held onto me, never once letting go the whole night. How could anyone match up to this? This man was there by my side whenever I needed him, just a smile from him could turn my whole day around. As I fell into sleep that night, I couldn't help but think of what Draco would say when he found out I was engaged.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I found the space next to me empty. Disappointment washed over me and I flung the sheets back. Resting on my bedside table was a piece of parchment and a single gardenia. I quickly grabbed the parchment and ripped open the wax seal, of course, a snitch. The man was obsessed.

_**Ginny,**_

**_I'm sorry to leave without saying good-bye, but you looked so beautiful that I couldn't wake you up. There aren't enough words to say how blissful, yes blissful, you made me last night. I don't think I can remember a happier time than that. Well, winning the House Cup in seventh year comes close. I'm sorry I can't be there with you when you're making wedding preparations._**

_**I love you, Ginny. But I love you isn't good enough, not for you. You've given me so much these past two years, and I feel like I'll be working my whole life to make you just half as happy as you have made me.**_

_**I'll floo you as soon as I can.**_

_**Love your Fiancé (that's got a pretty nice ring to it, eh?),**_

_**Oliver**_

_**P.S. Just think, you're initials are going to stay the same! What a bonus!**_

I couldn't help but smile to myself. Marrying Oliver would be the best decision I would ever make. I felt better all ready. I walked over to my desk and pulled out of fresh sheet of parchment. I needed to make a list of things I was going to do while he was gone. After finding my quill, I dipped the feather into my bottle of ink.

_**Things To Do While Oliver is Away:**_

_**Plan the Wedding**_

_**Get time off for honeymoon**_

Was there even going to be a honeymoon? I mean, it's not like I was a virgin or anything, so the whole purpose of the honeymoon was lost right there. But on the other hand, a good week or two of nothing but sex didn't seem so bad either.

_**Stop partying**_

_**Stop drinking large amounts of liquor**_

_**Stop seeing Draco**_

The last one hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't have to stop seeing him. He was my friend after all. He treated me like a nuisance, and I did the same. There wasn't anything there to jeopardize my relationship with Oliver. I looked at the ring on my left hand and watched it twinkle in the sunlight. Ginny Wood. Not the best name out there, but when you think about the husband, an international Quidditch star, if he had the last name Cocks I wouldn't mind that either.

* * *

"Do you realize what time it is, Ginny?" Emmy said when I walked into the living room after taking a shower.

"Yeah I know. Oliver and I were up late last night talking."

Hera moved over and made room for me on the couch, "Is that what you two are calling it these days?"

"Oh shut up for you information, we were talking. You would have heard us if we were having sex."

"So I take it you two had a big nig-" Emmy stopped mid-sentence and grabbed my left hand. "Is that an engagement ring!"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes!"

Almost immediately, I was grabbed into a bone crushing hug. She asked how he proposed and naturally, I didn't leave a single detail out.

"Man. You're living a fairy tale Ginny. It's not everyday that someone gets married to an international icon. You really lucked out."

I snorted, "Yeah, every girl loves seeing their boyfriends about twenty times in their two year courtship."

"Twenty times! You've seen him more than that! You wouldn't be marrying him if you barely knew him!"

"I didn't say that I barely knew him! I said that I barely see him! We owl each other constantly, and talk through flew at least three times a week. I love him."

Hera crossed her arms, "We never said you didn't."

"Have you told Draco yet? I'd imagine he's going to go mental when he finds out."

I shook my head, "Why would he get upset? He's still got one girlfriend after all. Now he can be the ever faithful boyfriend that pug-faced Parkinson thinks he is."

"One thing that I don't understand, Ginny, is that you are constantly bashing on this Pansy girl. What has she ever done to you? You're not jealous of her are you?" Emmy asked as she flipped the pages of Witch Weekly.

"Me? Jealous? Why would I be? I have Oliver and everything I've ever dreamed of with him. Let Pansy have Draco and be miserable with him for the rest of her life."

Hera let out a sigh of relief, "Good, because if you had passed up Oliver to be with Draco, we would have never been able to forgive you. Draco's not someone you choose over a Prince Charming like Oliver, even if he has more money than he knows what to do with."

I didn't expect her words to hurt as much as they did. There was no doubt that it would be stupid to choose Draco. But for some reason it bothered me that my friends thought Draco was a terrible match for me. Draco was like my other half. I could tell him more things than I could tell Oliver. When I was around him, I could be who I really was. Sure he would tease me to no end, but that's how our friendship was. Brutally honest.

"Speaking of Draco, he flooed while you were asleep. He wants you to come over when you can," Hera said.

"How exactly am I supposed to break it to him that I am engaged?"

"Well you two are 'Just Friends' right? If so, then he should be happy for you."

My insides lurched. Despite what I told everyone, I knew that Draco and I were far from being 'Just Friends'.

"Yeah, we're just friends, that's it. I'll even invite him to the wedding!" I said.

"Then you two can finally come out and hang out together around Oliver," Emmy said dryly.

"Don't kid yourself, Ginny."

Not wanting to hear anymore from my ever so supportive friends, I took some floo powder from the jar on the fireplace mantel, and threw it into the fire.

"Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay! So I gave some fluff of Draco, showing that it's really not all just about sex for them. This should be the last of Oliver that we **see** for a while. So what's up next is nothing but Draco and Ginny loving goodness! Well as usual please review! Thanks to **Alicandra Black, londonlover2, neni potter, blondie90, and miss.bell2009** for the reviews!


End file.
